


with every drop a little closer

by FluffyFyuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Fictional Holiday, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFyuu/pseuds/FluffyFyuu
Summary: Drip.Minseok and Jongdae meet.Drop.Minseok and Jongdae pine.Drip.Minseok and Jongdae kiss.Drop.Them, dancing beneath the sun and the moonshine.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: ExOnce Upon A Time: Round III





	with every drop a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt PIII05:** little fairy jongdae padding through the damp forest floor with his leaf umbrella and stumbling across littler fairy minseok patiently waiting under an oversized mushroom for the rain to stop...
> 
>  **Author's Note:** When in doubt what to write - make it cheesy. Which means this is 80% Jongdae staring at Minseok and blushing. Or as my lovely beta puts it: Fluff mixed with fluff covered in fluff and powdered with cheese.
> 
> All in all, this story was a struggle to write, but I hope there are some fluffy aspects that will bring joy to you, dear reader :3  
> To my prompter, I’m sorry, this probably isn’t what you envisioned. Jongdae and Minseok are both fairies, yes, but Minseok isn’t a smaller one than Jongdae ... There aren’t any real fairytale aspects in this either - but there’s lots of raindrops and pining fairies!
> 
> As an info, at one point in the story, Jongdae wears a skirt - because fairies don’t care about gendered clothing.

* * *

The ground is wet beneath his feet and Jongdae is once again thankful for being born a fairy, for having wings - he can just fly above the seas of puddles growing due to the ongoing rain. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy playing in them, but Kyungsoo would chastise him all day long about dirtying his clothes. And Jongdae really doesn’t need to listen to another rant about how difficult it is to get stains out of his white blouse.

So he keeps a careful distance to the ground, evading reflected water splashes caused by the raindrops falling onto the puddles. Jongdae also tightens his grip around the handle of his leaf, making sure it stays above him to keep his wings and body dry.

It started raining when he left the human village and entered the forest, but Jongdae had already sensed the approaching rain clouds a few moments before that. He made sure to collect a leaf from a human-changed bush, grown to be more sturdy and thus excellent to be used as an umbrella.

His wings lead him through the forest on their own, while Jongdae’s mind starts to ponder about his failed mission. He was sent to scout the human village for human-grown chocolate mint leaves, but it proved difficult to find such at the usual place. The human house where it could be found previously changed its inhabitants, resulting in the mint plant no longer perched atop the kitchen windowsill. Jongdae sighs, gaze lingering on the waves on the puddles beneath him - he doesn’t like to return empty-handed. Tzuyu, their scout leader, will be disappointed in him, Jongdae’s sure their thin eyebrows will furrow when he reports his failed mission.

A low rumble fills the air and Jongdae massages his stomach with his free hand, trying to quieten it and to will down the embarrassment painting his ears red despite him being probably the only fairy around. Not many wander to the edge of their fairy circle, only the scouts come here on the regular and a few food supply fairies. Food … Jongdae’s stomach grumbles yet again at the thought.

A short detour won’t hurt, right? There’s a mushroom depot close, a short distance behind the circle. To support any leaving or returning scouting missions, scouts work together with their community’s food suppliers to store any necessities there - as well as dried food. It’s not the best, but it’ll satisfy the hunger of his embarrassingly vocal stomach. 

Jongdae nods to himself, decision definite as the fairy circle comes into view.

It’s always a magical sight, one that has Jongdae’s heart thump with devotion. Mushrooms welcome him home, growing scattered on their own or collected in groups along an invisible line - creating the circle. The mushrooms are tall, with a few wing flutters of distance between each other. They guard the circle, cream-coloured towers of nature protecting their fairy community.

Above the mushrooms, a milky veil grows from the ground. It appears like a thin wall of fog, wavering over the mushrooms without being disturbed by the falling raindrops. The fog rises high, touching the trees and concealing the fairy world from prying, human eyes. The veil looks dim in the misty atmosphere of the rainy forest, but Jongdae knows - when the sun breaks through the tree crowns, it shimmers opalescent in the gentle sunlight. It’s a beautiful sight and no matter how often Jongdae passes through ever since he became a scout, he still cranes his neck to look at how his movement causes the veil to ripple, to swirl in pretty spirals. It reminds him of the waves on the puddles beneath him, just that he’s the raindrop in this case.

His lips stretch into a smile at the analogy, while he adjusts his leaf umbrella. His wings flutter and follow his stomach’s cry for food, leading him away from the main path onto a smaller trail, which ends at the mushroom depot. The scout’s depots are off the main path to better hide them from any wildlife, possibly destroying it and emptying the food rations. This also results in not many fairies knowing the exact locations of those depots.

Which is why Jongdae didn’t expect to spot another fairy under the mushroom. 

Their wings are what catches his attention at first - a set of two, silvery white wings with a more rounded shape than Jongdae’s oval ones. When he gets closer, Jongdae’s able to make out the figure of the fairy, sitting on a nut shell. He can’t see their face, because their gaze is set on the ground - hiding their features from his view. There’s a white, puffy beret on their head, a stark contrast to the deep blue poncho draped over shapely shoulders.

Jongdae doesn’t recognize this type of clothing, so it can’t be a fairy of his settlement. But the green, tight fitted pants are common in the community that Jongdae’s settlement belongs to and it creates an air of familiarity. The lack of a leaf umbrella leads Jongdae to assume they are waiting out the rain, protected by the mushroom and he doesn’t hesitate to fly closer.

“Fellow fairy, do you-”

The fairy looks up and his heart stutters at the sight of gorgeous, purple eyes and silver eyebrows raised in surprise. Plush cheeks are flushed due to the humid air, though the fairy’s heart-shaped face remains a pristine and ethereal grace. With his mind caught at the beauty in front of him, Jongdae’s lips form words on their own will.

“D-do you need a leaf?”

“Huh?” Slanted eyebrows raise high above those lovely eyes, giving Jongdae a quick once-over. “Uhm-”

“I-I mean, do you, uh ...” Jongdae clears his throat and flies lower, to hover above the ground and he wiggles the umbrella in his grip with his ears growing warm. “Would you want to share my umbrella? I could, uh, accompany you to your settlement?”

“Oh! Yes, uhm ...” The fairy gets up, patting off their pants and adjusting a satchel at their hip. Their purple eyes meet Jongdae’s with gratefulness in them. “I would very much appreciate that, if it won’t be a bother to you?”

Jongdae’s eyebrows disappear behind his disheveled bangs.

“No, of course not!” He flies to the other’s side, holding the leaf umbrella above their heads and wings. “Is this alright?”

His voice sounds scratchy, throat too dry and Jongdae winces in embarrassment. But the other chuckles, a sweet and bubbly sound that has Jongdae’s heart jump and beat faster only a second later.

“All is fine, don’t worry.” 

The words soothe the warm embarrassment in Jongdae and he sends them a smile. It is answered with a broad grin, revealing a bit of their gum and before Jongdae’s heart could skip another beat, the grin changes into a smirk. Purple eyes roam over his form, a glint in them.

“It’s a pleasure to be rescued from the rain by such a handsome fairy.”

Jongdae splutters, breath caught in his throat and he’s sure, the red has spread from his ears to his neck by now. No longer able to hold eye-contact, he averts his gaze to stare at the puddles beneath them and bites his lips, not knowing what to respond to such a brazen compliment. His embarrassed reaction is rewarded with a lovely chuckle though, light and clear like crystal bells.

“I apologize for being so forward.” Another chuckle. Jongdae doesn’t dare to look back at those gorgeous eyes and the breathtaking smile, afraid he’ll combust if his cheeks grow any warmer. “I couldn’t resist, you look so cute being flustered. But if my words unsettled you, I apologize for overstepping.”

“Uh,” Jongdae takes a deep breath, trying to will down his massive blush. “no, uh, it’s alright, I guess. I just don’t get such, uhm, compliments from strangers often.”

A shoulder nudges his and Jongdae looks up, meeting playful yet warm eyes.

“Then let’s don’t.” The other smiles. “Be strangers, I mean.”

The words sound sincere, an honest tone in the other’s sweet voice and Jongdae’s lips stretch into a smile on their own. He adjusts his grip on the leaf umbrella, clearing his throat.

“I’m Jongdae, from the Dandelions.”

The other’s silver eyebrows raise, a flash of recognition in those purple eyes.

“You’re a scout, right?”

Jongdae furrows his eyebrows beneath his bangs.

“Yeah, why?”

“I think I saw your name on a scout contact list.” At Jongdae’s confused look, the other hurries to explain. “I’m responsible for the food supply of berries in our community, so I got a list of the scouts as well. It’s why I’m out here, I was stocking up the mushroom depot for such brave fairies like you.”

The last words are tinted with a teasing tone, followed by another nudge to Jongdae’s shoulder. Still not used to the cheekiness, Jongdae doesn’t know what to respond and only stares at the other’s face - which is not bad in the least, he could look into those deep, purple eyes all day. His staring is met with another grin and the teasing glint has Jongdae’s hand grow clammy around the leaf. Jongdae clears his throat, mind searching for a way to avert the attention from himself. A quick glance to the other’s clothes sparks an idea.

“Uh, you said berries,” He motions to the dark poncho. “are you from the Blueberries or the Juniper Berries, then?”

“Ah, the Blueberries and my name’s Minseok.”

“Blueberries …” Jongdae looks at the other’s white, puffy beret. “Oh, I should’ve known. Juniper Berries have green and red blossoms, right?”

“Yeah,” Minseok chuckles again, “and we  _ Blues  _ wear white to not get confused with them. Our settlements actually tease each other about it a lot, especially if some mead was shared.”

Jongdae’s eyebrows shoot up, curiosity in his eyes.

“That sounds interesting. My settlement isn’t so close to other’s, we mainly partake in the community in the form of, uh, more practical relations, I’d say.”

Minseok hums.

“But it doesn’t have to stay that way, does it?”

Astounded, Jongdae stops in the air. His heart is pounding away in his chest. Is Minseok hinting at something more with his words? Why does Jongdae suddenly wish he’s implying that they’d share mead one day ...

With the leaf umbrella still rooted in Jongdae’s hand, Minseok realizes the sudden halt immediately. Silver eyebrows furrow in concern and he turns to Jongdae.

“I apologize, Jongdae, did I overstep again?”

His mind is still flying circles, but Jongdae manages to shake his head.

“N-no …” He gulps. “You just surprised me. I thought, uh. Do you mean-”

Jongdae’s words are interrupted by a rumble of his stomach. Heat returns to his ears immediately. He didn’t even realize he’s still hungry, was he too distracted by Minseok’s lovely company? Embarrassed, Jongdae averts his eyes.

His gaze falls upon a few yellow dandelions bound around a low tree branch and it has his heart squeeze tightly. It’s a mark of his scouts, indicating that the trail forks soon and that their settlement is close. But the Blueberries are located on the other trail and Jongdae definitely wants to accompany Minseok to his settlement to make sure he returns to his home with dry wings. Which means Jongdae will be late to Kyungsoo’s dinner. His stomach grumbles anew.

Then a chuckle reaches his ears. 

“Someone’s really hungry, I see.”

Another chuckle and Jongdae nods, still looking at the ground with his cheeks warmed by a blush. There’s the sound of rustling fabric and then, Minseok speaks again.

“Don’t be embarrassed. Here, I’ve got some spare dried berries. The mushroom depot was still stocked with it, you can eat them.”

Jongdae looks up, meeting the other’s purple eyes, warm and encouraging, and then his gaze wanders lower. Minseok’s arm is outstretched, dark poncho falling softly. On his palm rests a small sachet and another rumble of Jongdae’s stomach urges him to reach for it without any further hesitation. He sends Minseok a smile, crooked due to the embarrassment flowing through his veins.

“Thank you.” Jongdae makes to open the rope tying the sachet closed, but realizes his other hand is still holding the leaf umbrella. “Uh …”

His ears are graced by Minseok’s laugh, warm and clear. It has his heart thump faster and then Jongdae has to suppress a shudder, because Minseok encloses Jongdae’s hand which is holding the umbrella with his own. The touch is colder than Jongdae expected, but his worry lasts only for a moment - Minseok’s lips are stretched into a wide smile, exposing a bit of his gum and Jongdae’s mind blanks out for a second.

“Here, uhm,” Jongdae blinks to clear his mind and to focus on Minseok’s voice, “let me take the leaf and you can eat while we continue our way, alright?”

Cheeks growing warm yet again, Jongdae nods and loosens his grip on the leaf umbrella, allowing Minseok to take over. Now with two hands available, Jongdae has no problems to open the sachet and to plop a blueberry into his mouth while they continue to follow the trail. The berry tastes deliciously sweet yet tangy and Jongdae hums in delight.

Minseok clears his throat, speaking shortly after.

“May I ask why you were outside the circle, Jongdae?”

“Ah,” Jongdae swallows the remnants of a berry. “I was in the human village to search for chocolate mint, because it’s an important ingredient for our mead. But, uh,” Jongdae sends Minseok a wry smile. “I couldn’t find it at the usual place and didn’t have enough time to search somewhere different …”

Minseok answers his wry expression with a tender smile, cheeks plush and eyes warm.

“I’m sure you can find it soon, so don’t worry your pretty head too much.”

Jongdae sighs, continuing to eat the berries to avoid responding to yet another compliment and to push aside his worries about the failed mission. Though Minseok is right, he’ll probably be sent out again tomorrow and there are still a few days left before the cooks start with the mead - so Jongdae still got a bit of time to find a new place with chocolate mint.

The realization has his worries dwindle down into the usual apprehension of visiting the human village, but it’s nothing Jongdae can’t deal with. He sighs again, now with a lighter feeling in his chest. More berries find their way into his mouth, the sound of his munching joining in the natural background noise of the forest.

A few birds can be heard, the rustling of leaves and then Minseok speaks up, surprising Jongdae. He almost chokes on a berry, coughing to clear his throat. The other sends him a worried look, silver eyebrows raised, but Jongdae waves his worries away with his free hand.

“I’m alright, apologies,” Jongdae clears his throat again, looking at Minseok with an apologetic expression - eyebrows raised in the middle. “what did you want to say?”

Minseok looks at his face for a heartbeat longer, then he laughs. It’s a soft and light sound, smoothing the unease of Jongdae. The other’s purple eyes shine with warmth, before Minseok averts them, cheeks gaining a red hue and he speaks again.

“I wanted to say that, uh, I actually quite like the taste of mint. We use it for tea though, so, uh,” Jongdae notices how Minseok adjusts his grip around the leaf umbrella, fingers fumbling a bit. “I’m curious about the chocolate part and how it may taste in mead.”

The words let Jongdae’s mind imagine sharing the chocolate mint mead with Minseok, during the Sunlight Festival that the mead is special for and which will be celebrated in a bit over two months. But then his cheeks grow hot once again, realizing what it also could mean. The Sunlight Festival is a joyful evening, cherishing the light of the sun and the love between fairies. It’s a special event for Dandelions, kept secret from other settlements like they tend to do with all their celebrations - them Dandelions like to keep to themselves.

Imagining to invite Minseok to drink mead together … No, Jongdae stops the train of thought. They are still basically strangers, despite Minseok saying they don’t need to be. But Jongdae’s heart is screaming at him, demanding to allow the buds of interest to grow into something more. It has Jongdae open his mouth, speaking at the same time as Minseok.

“May I ask you something?”

“We’re at the junction. Do you-”

They stop and their eyes meet, a moment of silence follows and then they both laugh, clear and light. Jongdae’s heart sings at hearing the other’s laugh. Their laughter quietens down to chuckling after a short moment, before Jongdae looks around. They indeed reached the junction and the song in Jongdae’s chest stops abruptly. He looks back at Minseok and sees plush lips pressed into an apologetic line.

“I think we should part now.” Minseok says, voice mellow. “Thank you for sharing your leaf with me, I truly got lucky meeting you in this rain.”

Words stuck in his throat, Jongdae nods and takes the leaf umbrella when Minseok hands it to him. When their hands touch, his mind rebels against the end of their time though. Minseok apparently doesn’t want Jongdae to accompany him to his settlement, but …

“No,” Jongdae frowns and settles on an idea, pushing the leaf umbrella back into Minseok’s hands, “keep the leaf. I want you to arrive home safely.”

Minseok’s lovely eyes get a concerned hue.

“Won’t your wings get wet then?”

Jongdae shrugs, giving his best to appear convincing - though he already hears Kyungsoo’s angry voice in his ears.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” His lips curl into a small smile. “Don’t worry, I can manage.”

Minseok looks sceptical, but after another push of Jongdae’s hands, the other takes back the leaf umbrella. Jongdae also gives back the other’s small sachet and while Minseok stuffs it into his bag with his free hand, Jongdae’s lips stretch into a cheeky smile - continuing with his idea.

“I would like you to return the leaf umbrella to me, though.” His smile turns soft at the edges, when Minseok looks at him with his purple eyes widened. “Because, uh, I’d like to see you again. Maybe … uh, showing you around outside of the circle?”

This causes Minseok to grin, showing his gums and with a sparkle in his eyes, he responds:

“With pleasure! I never really went out there,” Minseok nudges Jongdae’s shoulder with his own. “but I’m not scared, ‘cause I’ll be safe with a handsome and adorable scout like you.”

He even winks at Jongdae, causing red heat to return to his high cheekbones. But instead of embarrassment, joy spreads through Jongdae. Minseok also wants to see him again! He feels safe with him! Giddy with excitement, his eyebrows slant softly and he pours all his warmth into his smile.

“Then let’s meet again, uh ...” Remembering he’ll need to search the human village for the chocolate mint the next day, Jongdae’s smile dims. “I can’t during the forenoon, but maybe tomorrow evening or the day after?”

Minseok, watching him with fond eyes, nods.

“The day after would be better for me.” His plush lips also form a giddy smile. “At the mushroom depot? Around mid afternoon?”

Jongdae nods as well, warmth spreading through his body. His heart is thumping with joy.

“Then we shall meet again, Minseok.” He fidgets with the hem of his white blouse, not able to keep his fingers still. His cheeks feel warm. “I-I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I.”

And then, Minseok looks at him one more time, fond gaze meeting Jongdae’s and they smile at each other once more. A part of Jongdae wants to say more, but he doesn’t know what. But he comforts himself: He shouldn’t delay their parting now - the day they’ll meet again will come soon.

Which is why Jongdae stays quiet and watches how Minseok flies down the trail to the Blueberry’s settlement, leaf umbrella protecting him from the rain. 

With the rain wetting Jongdae's wings, his feet will have to carry him home. But Jongdae doesn’t feel the cold raindrops on his skin and when he returns back home, his mind is still dazzled enough to tune out the annoyed yet concerned voice of Kyungsoo - his heart warmed with the thoughts of seeing Minseok again.

* * *

Jongdae arrives rather early to the mushroom depot. After sharing a meal around noon with a fellow scout called Younghyun, Jongdae was too nervous to wait for longer and made his way to the fairy circle. During their meal, Younghyun teased him about his wings never keeping still, since they’re fluttering with excitement ever since he entered the scout’s base. But Jongdae just ignored the teasing comments, not willing to push back the nervous glee spreading through his body whenever he thinks about this afternoon. About seeing charming and lovely Minseok again.

The thought has his hands fidget with the hem of his green cardigan, while Jongdae sits down on the same nutshell he found Minseok at, two days ago. Looking around, Jongdae relishes the shadow casted by the mushroom above him. The sun is strong today, warming the forest with her motherly love and shining through the tree crowns. Her rays kiss the ground softly, encouraging animals to wander around, feeling safe under her protection.

The peaceful atmosphere helps to calm the fast rhythm of his heartbeat. Taking deep breaths, Jongdae tries to prepare himself for the moment he’ll catch sight of Minseok. Remembering how his whole neck was aflame with a blush during their first meeting, Jongdae must be strong today. To not go blank whenever those gorgeous, purple eyes lay their gaze upon him. Or when the other’s lips spill charming compliments. Or even better - when that crystal clear laugh dances through the air. Jongdae’s heart stutters already when he only thinks of it.

A sigh leaves his lips. He wants to hear Minseok laugh again.

Maybe the other couldn’t await seeing each other again as well, because only a few moments later, Minseok’s silhouette can be seen flying down the trail towards the mushroom depot. Jongdae’s eyes spot him immediately, recognizing the shape of the leaf umbrella above Minseok, now used as a parasol instead of an umbrella. Then he marvels at the beauty of Minseok’s white wings glittering and creating a now familiar contrast to the deep purple colour of the other’s poncho. The sight has Jongdae jump up from the nutshell, but he berates himself for appearing too eager and stops his wings from meeting Minseok in the middle. He can’t hinder the jittery movements of the tips of his wings though, hands fidgeting with his cardigan again while he waits for Minseok to get closer.

Nibbling on his lips, Jongdae sees the moment where Minseok realizes Jongdae’s already waiting for him. The other tilts the leaf upwards, then purple eyes widen when they meet Jongdae’s gaze. Silver eyebrows rising high and those soft lips stretch into a big smile, showing the gums. It has Jongdae’s heart thump faster and he answers it with the curl of his own lips, eyes scrunching.

Minseok flies faster, smile growing the closer he gets and then-

“Jongdae.”

“Minseok.”

Both their voices are hushed, shy yet filled with excitement. For a moment, all they do is look at each other, eyes taking in each other’s appearance. Jongdae hopes that his heart isn’t the only one pumping euphorically in his chest at the other’s presence. His cheeks warm at the thought.

Didn’t he want to keep the blushing down today?

But the red hue on Minseok’s rounded cheeks proves that Jongdae’s not the only one blushing this time. It’s a lovely sight, the rosy coloured skin gives the other an even softer look. Before Jongdae can do as much as open his lips to compliment Minseok, the other already shoves the leaf umbrella into his hands.

“Here! Uh, I made sure not to forget it.” Minseok’s voice is rushed and the redness of his cheeks intensifies. “Did you wait long? I tried to come as soon as I could.”

“Don’t worry,” Jongdae smiles softly, adjusting his grip on the leaf. “All is fine. I didn’t wait long, though, uhm, “ He clears his throat. “though I’m glad you’re here now and that we can spend time together today.”

“Yeah …” Minseok sends him a warm look. “I’m glad, too.”

They stare at each other for a heartbeat longer, then Jongdae averts his gaze and clears his throat once more.

“I don’t feel any rain clouds coming this afternoon, so we won’t need the leaf. Uhm, let me just …” Jongdae motions to the mushroom with the leaf umbrella in his hand and Minseok nods. After sending the other another smile, Jongdae flies to the storage box at the bottom of the mushroom. The leaf doesn’t fit inside of it, since the box is still stacked up well, so Jongdae fixates it to the outside of the box with a small rope. The movement of tying the knots is practiced, which is why Jongdae returns to Minseok’s side only a few moments later.

“So, uhm,” Jongdae motions for Minseok to start flying towards the fairy circle. “you said you never really were outside the circle, is there something you’re especially curious about?”

“Yes, actually,” Minseok chuckles and Jongdae’s heart flutters at the sound. “I heard there’s a pond somewhere outside and uhm, since there are only two streams in our community …”

“You never saw a pond before. Hmmm ...” Jongdae nods. He tilts his head, thinking about the ponds in the forest and which one would be the safest and prettiest to show Minseok. The one with the pretty and shiny rocks? No, with the sun shining so strong today, lots of reptiles will be there to sunbathe and Jongdae doesn’t want to disturb them. Maybe …

“I know the perfect one!” Jongdae grins at Minseok, satisfied with his choice already. “It’s not so far as well.”

Minseok hums in agreement, looking up towards the tree crowns where the fog of the fairy circle dances in the sunshine. It glimmers beautifully, an opal veil which shimmers like pearls. Jongdae’s heart feels safe like always when he sees it, but this time it jumps in his chest when he realizes he’ll see Minseok pass through it.

Minseok, whose white wings seem to glow beneath the sunlight and who gets closer to the veil with a careful pace. He stretches out a hand, touching the fog and causing it to ripple - waves of white specs roll in circles around Minseok, upwards to the sky. It looks like Minseok’s embraced by magic and Jongdae’s mouth feels dry at the beauty he’s witnessing. 

He must have stared a bit too long, too frozen to follow, because Minseok turns around before he flies through the veil. The amazed expression of his changes to confusion, slanted eyebrows furrowing when he spots Jongdae’s dazed form.

“Jongdae? Are you coming?”

Minseok’s voice sounds concerned, purple eyes glimmering. Still too stunned, all Jongdae can do is nod and fly to Minseok’s side, gulping. He sends Minseok a wobbly smile before he flies through the fog, turning around to watch Minseok do the same. The other has his eyes closed now, expression relaxed and flying slowly to feel the fog on his skin. White wings cause even more waves and those lovely lips stretch into a small smile, tender around the edges. Minseok glows beneath the sunlight.

A magnificent sight.

Jongdae’s hands grow clammy, the need to tell Minseok and see him blush growing the closer the other gets to him. His staring gets noticed once again, Minseok looks at him with concern in those pretty eyes.

“Uhm,” Minseok looks at the veil, then back to Jongdae. “Is everything alright?”

Jongdae averts his gaze to stare at the ground instead, he clears his throat and forces his tongue to work.  _ You can do this, Jongdae. _

“Yeah,” He glances at Minseok, then back to his feet, “just, y-you’re really pretty.”

There’s no immediate response, so Jongdae looks up - scared he caused Minseok to feel uncomfortable. His stomach drops at the widened eyes of Minseok, but then those soft lips stretch into a smile. A sweet red hue spreads on Minseok’s cheeks, intensifying when he chuckles.

“What fortune must I have …” The smile turns into a wide grin. “That you’re even cuter when you’re complimenting me. It's a compliment I can only return.”

Minseok’s voice has a teasing lilt, but the blush on his cheeks betrays his confident act. It has Jongdae’s heart beat faster, not knowing how to handle the compliment as well as the new, more flustered expression of Minseok’s lovely features. So, Jongdae only nods, trying not to stare like a deer.  _ Focus, Jongdae!  _ And he clears his throat.

“T-the pond is this way.”

He motions to the left, following a small trail while keeping an eye on Minseok and the surroundings. This part of their forest is rather safe in this season, the underbrush too thick with freshly grown plants so that humans don’t like to roam this far into the forest in search of cool air. But Jongdae still needs to be attentive, knowing well the dangers forests hold for reckless fairies.

His ears strain for any alerting sounds, but there’s only the soft fluttering of their wings and leaves rustling in a gentle breeze. A few bird calls break through the forest’s calmness. Jongdae can’t identify the kind of bird though, because with Minseok flying next to him, it’s difficult to divide his attention equally to possible threats around them and the curious expression of Minseok. Those plush lips opened slightly, slanted eyebrows raised in the middle while the other looks around with little sparkles of amazement in his big eyes … Jongdae shakes his head, trying to refocus.

He keeps his eyes fixed on the grass and bushes around them. The trail has been dwindling down, barely recognizable by now - but Jongdae knows where to fly. So he leads Minseok through the thicket, passing blooming flowers and young greenery. The wind isn’t too strong so low on the ground, which means they can make their way through the forest without any issues. It’s after a few more heartbeats, that Jongdae feels a tug at his cardigan.

He turns around, worried that something might have distressed Minseok, but the other is only looking at him with his eyebrows raised in question. Before Jongdae can ask what’s wrong, Minseok already speaks.

“Oh, uhm,” Minseok scratches his neck, noticing Jongdae’s worried expression. “I just wanted to ask if you got that plant you needed, ... uh, you know, what you told me when we met.”

Jongdae’s eyes widen in surprise, astonished that Minseok remembers this detail.

“Yes, I got sent to the village the next day, to search for a new place with the chocolate mint and, yeah,” Jongdae sends Minseok a small smile. “I found it, though it’s a bit further into the centre now and I needed to be more careful.”

Minseok’s eyes get a certain shine Jongdae can’t decipher.

“Then I am glad you’re an adept scout,” Plush lips stretch into a tender smile, “for your carefulness keeps you safe and allows us to wander outside the circle.” The smile grows into a grin and Minseok’s voice gains an appreciative tone. “You’re hardworking and attentive, I do feel very safe under your guard.” 

Jongdae averts his gaze, feeling bashful. But there’s a smile on his lips, a warmth in his stomach - Minseok really does feel safe and protected with him! It has something grow in Jongdae, something soft that’s glowing tender and sweet. He looks at Minseok with thankfulness in his gaze, hoping his eyes would express what his lips aren’t able to vocalize right now.

It is returned with round cheeks gaining a sweet red hue and that shine in Minseok’s eyes intensifies. There’s something in those purple eyes that has Jongdae’s breath stutter and his heart jump. He takes a shaky inhale.

“L-let’s keep flying, it’s not that far any longer.”

Minseok hums, a pleasant sound that settles into Jongdae’s chest with warmth and calms the fast rhythm of his heart. He takes another deep breath, then continues leading Minseok to the pond. And it truly isn’t that far, after a few minutes, Jongdae notices the ground being riddled with stones and he knows, they’re close. The familiar shape of a fern comes into view and then, Jongdae holds back one of its leaves to allow Minseok a view of their destination.

It’s a beautiful pond, nestled into a small clearing with stones decorating the edge between water and earth. Trees grow around it, reaching high enough to hinder the sun from shining into the clearing directly. Her light draws patterns of yellow onto the ground and the leaves of the bushes instead, highlighting the rich colours of the variety of greens and red-browns everywhere.

The buzzing of insects fills the air. But since there are not many flowers growing in the clearing, nor any attention seeking blossoms, the insects pass by without lingering.

After a quick glance around to be sure no possible dangerous surprise awaits them, Jongdae’s gaze lands on Minseok’s features. Purple eyes widened in awe, Minseok is looking at the pond. A soft chuckle bubbles past his lips and the sound has Jongdae’s heart flutter.

“It’s beautiful.”

Minseok’s voice is bright, filled with appreciation of nature’s beauty. Jongdae hums in agreement, though his eyes are set on a different enchanting sight than the pond. After drinking in the excited glow of Minseok for a few heartbeats longer, Jongdae motions forward with his free hand.

The rounded tips of Minseok’s wings shake in joyful anticipation when he flies closer to the pond with Jongdae following behind him. Various shades of green move beneath their feet, moss covering the earthy ground the closer one gets to the water. Stones peek through the mossy blanket, spreading around the pond and lining the edge of it - leading down to the water surface.

Before Minseok can fly too close, Jongdae takes a hold of his arm - careful to keep the touch light. The other looks at him with his eyebrows raised in question.

“Be careful, Minseok.” Jongdae lets go and points at the moss covered stones. “It’s very slippery with all that moss, if you want to land, keep a fern leaf close to cling to.”

“You mean, I can’t cling to you for safety?”

Minseok’s voice is teasing and Jongdae’s cheeks grow warm at the image, but before he can stammer an answer, Minseok continues.

“I apologize, I couldn’t resist.” He chuckles, but then his face turns more serious. “We shall be careful though, yes.”

Cheeks cooling down, Jongdae only nods and flies past Minseok, closer to the water. Staying in reach to a fern leaf, he lowers himself onto a flat stone a few feet away from the edge of water. The stone is cool beneath his feet, sending a small shiver down his spine until he gets used to the chilly ground. A glance behind himself reveals that Minseok landed to the left of him, one hand grasping an uplifted root of a bush. They exchange smiles, then they carefully skid towards the water. 

The surface is calm, reflecting the fern leaves around them as well as the dark green of the tree tops above and a few rays of sunshine. Jongdae can’t look at the bottom of the pond, the water is too muddled with rich silt and leaves.

“Wah,” Jongdae doesn’t need to look at Minseok to know the other is enjoying the sight of the pond. “the water is so … so still. The stream in our settlement never stops moving.”

But right then there’s a movement beneath the water, something black can be seen briefly and then it swims lower again. Little waves grow in circles around the spot where it breached the surface, eliciting a soft gasp from Minseok. Hearing the enticing sound and watching the water ripple in gentle waves has an idea rise in Jongdae.

Shuffling closer to the water, wings fluttering to balance himself while crouching down - Jongdae glances at Minseok, glad to see the other’s attention is now on him. Jongdae sends Minseok a smile and then he stretches out his hand and touches the water. 

It’s cool on his fingers, waves rolling away in a circle from his touch - but that’s not what Jongdae is focused on. His eyes are set on Minseok, whose face is glowing in amazement, defined eyebrows raised high and purple eyes shining, following the movement of the waves.  _ Beautiful _ .

Then those lovely eyes gaze at him instead.

“May I … ?”

Breath still caught in his chest, Jongdae has to clear his throat before speaking.

“O-of course.”

He moves a bit to the side to give Minseok room, arms outstretched, ready to balance the other while Minseok carefully steps next to him. Minseok sends him a grateful smile, before his attention is back on the pond. Fluttering his white wings as well not to lose balance, Minseok leans forward a bit to reach out to touch the water.

A giggle bursts past Minseok’s lips when his fingers meet the wet surface, causing another circle of waves to wander across the pond. There’s no current to disturb the waves nor a fish breaching the surface to create other waves to clash together. This way, the ripples created by Minseok reach far upon the pond and shine bright when a ray of sun reflects on them.

Jongdae’s gaze wanders from the waves back to Minseok, smiling at the innocent joy expressed on his features. Those lovely purple eyes form into little crescent moons, round cheeks looking squishy due to Minseok’s bright smile, when his hand meets the water again - sending off another wave. He repeats the motion right away, watching how this new wave rolls away to follow the other.

With a quiet hum, Minseok shifts his eyes to Jongdae. Warmth lays in their shared gaze, contentment … in this moment, being at this beautiful pond and looking into Minseok’s eyes, Jongdae feels truly happy.

Their little bubble of peace bursts when Minseok suddenly squeals, jostling backwards. On instinct, Jongdae reaches for Minseok’s arm and steadies him. His eyes flit around, searching for the source of distress - chastising himself for getting so distracted to not pay attention to their surroundings. But he doesn’t find a threat, so he looks back at Minseok.

Who is staring at the water, mouth opened.

“S-something touched my hand!”

Jongdae’s eyebrows furrow, eyes looking back at the pond and trying to see beyond the surface. There! A movement, little waves caused by a small, wobbling black ... 

“Is this …” Minseok’s voice sounds confused. “It’s just a black blob. What is this?”

Jongdae turns to him, features relaxing and he sends Minseok a smile to show it’s not dangerous.

“It’s a tadpole.” At Minseok’s still confused expression, Jongdae continues, “A baby frog, they look like this at first and then grow into a frog.”

“Really?” Minseok’s eyes grow wide, looking at the tadpole with newfound wonder. “I’ve never seen one before. There are only, uh, adult frogs at our stream sometimes.”

The other leans forward a bit, trying to get a closer look at the tadpole. Jongdae keeps his grip on Minseok’s arm, steadying him. The surface of the water is wobbling above the movement of the tadpole’s tail, which is staying in front of them - their black head swaying from left to right.

Noticing the curiosity yet hesitation on Minseok’s face, Jongdae speaks up again.

“You can pat it, if you want.”

Minseok doesn’t answer, but he nods and his eyes follow how Jongdae stretches out his hand like he did before to cause waves. But this time, his hand hovers above the tadpole, palm open and pointing downwards. His skin touches the water, but Jongdae doesn’t push down, doesn’t reach for the tadpole and waits for it to breach the distance itself.

It doesn’t react at first, but Jongdae is patient, giving the young being time to get familiar with his presence. A few heartbeats later, the black round head tilts upwards, swimming higher. It meets Jongdae’s open palm, his hand looking small against the black body. It's cold and jelly-like but still somewhat firm against his skin. It’s not the first time in his life to feel the touch of a tadpole, but it’s still an experience that has his lips curl into a smile.

Still smiling, he looks at Minseok, motioning to him to lean forward and offer his hand to the tadpole as well. Minseok does so, but only after glancing at Jongdae and visibly calming at the sight of his smile. His hand shakes a bit while Minseok lowers it with his palm opened onto the water, next to Jongdae’s.

The tadpole notices the second hand immediately, visibly recoiling and lowering its body deeper into the pond. Minseok frowns, plush lips forming a cute pout and it has Jongdae’s heart speed up. He moves his own hand closer to Minseok’s, their pinky fingers touching.

“Give it time.”

Jongdae’s voice is only a whisper, low and calm not to disturb the tadpole any further. Minseok nods and keeps his hand hovering on the water surface, his pinky finger touches Jongdae’s every few heartbeats though and it has Jongdae’s cheeks gain colour.

His attention focuses back on the water, when the tadpole resurfaces and raises its black body to meet their hands. Minseok gasps at the contact, arm tensing but then he giggles, moving his hand from left to right slowly. It has Jongdae pull back, smiling at Minseok’s reaction.

It becomes strained though, when Jongdae feels his heart scream at him to reach forward again to get closer to Minseok’s hand. To allow their pinkies to touch again. To take the other’s hand into his.

Jongdae shakes his head, heat warming his cheeks. The movement causes Minseok to look at him, eyebrows furrowing at the disappearing smile of Jongdae.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes!” Jongdae hastens to think of anything to distract Minseok from him, but another tadpole decides to help him. Its black body can be seen rising, a blurry shape beneath the water moving into their direction. “I just, uh, was surprised at the shadow of that tadpole.” Jongdae points at it to underline his point. “I’m alright.”

Minseok still looks a bit wary, but he nods and turns back to the tadpole he was patting. A relieved sigh leaves Jongdae’s lips and he covers it by turning to face the new tadpole. Its black body is closer now, so he lowers his hand into the water to pat it too.

They keep patting the tadpoles for a few moments longer, then a new one arrives and demands attention as well. It is bigger than the other two, a much deeper shade of black with a stronger tail. It pushes against the tadpole Jongdae’s patting, forcing it to swim away. But it collides with the other tadpole, which reacts with pushing it back to where it came from - right against the bigger tadpole. 

The movement causes a splash, water droplets flying high and Jongdae reacts on impuls. He grabs Minseok’s hand, pulling him back from the edge of the pond and away from the possible danger of getting their wings wet. They both go into the air without a thought, flying to increase the distance to the water - which is now unsettled, many little waves causing the surface to wobble. The three tadpoles are now joined by others, swimming in a big group of black bodies, splatters of water droplets emerging from the middle. It won't be safe enough to fly closer to them. So far outside the circle, they shouldn't risk getting their wings wet by such a big group of overexcited and jealous tadpoles. 

Jongdae chastises himself for being so careless, for exposing Minseok to possible danger. He looks around to check if the pond is still safe after their sudden movement. Nothing is different though, so his eyes land on Minseok once more.

Silver eyebrows raised high and his eyes widened, Minseok is staring at the pond. His skin looks pale, lips opened to let out faint puffs of air, breathing fast. The sight has something pull tight in Jongdae, squirming in pain and wanting to ease the tension in the other’s face.

“Uh,” Jongdae clears his throat. “I think we should head back?”

Minseok takes a deep breath and then he nods. Jongdae sends him a smile, hoping to soothe any remaining worries. The tension in Minseok’s face softens, lips forming a small smile in return. Relieved, Jongdae turns to lead Minseok back, tugging on the other’s hand and realizing only now that he’s still holding it in his grasp. An embarrassed sound escapes his lips and his cheeks start to heat up. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Minseok, who looks at their hands with his smile turning tense again.

“Oh, we can, uh-” Minseok starts to pull his hand back and Jongdae’s heart screams in protest.

“No! Uh,” Jongdae averts his eyes, looking at a bush instead and feeling how his ears grow warm as well. “I want to, I mean, uh, is it alright to k-keep holding hands?”

His heart pounds away in his chest, but Jongdae manages a glance at Minseok and it shows the other grinning at him, all traces of tension vanished. Those purple eyes are sparkling and together with the grin, it has Jongdae inhale a shaky breath.

“Oh Jongdae.” Minseok chuckles softly. “How can you be so cute?”

His words cause Jongdae’s blush to darken. Before he can stutter a response, Minseok wiggles his fingers between Jongdae’s.

“I’d love to hold hands with you, Jongdae. Actually, uh,” Minseok’s grin turns sheepish. “I wanted to hold your hand, uh, when we patted that tadpole and our p-pinkies touched. But I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by being too, uhm, fast. Which doesn't mean I don't enjoy this.” Minseok squeezes Jongdae's hand. "And I definitely want to see you again."

Jongdae’s eyes widen. His heart thumps fast, but when Jongdae meets Minseok’s honest gaze - something warm settles into his chest. 

“Y-you mean, we're courting each other?”

Minseok’s smile grows wide, squeezing Jongdae’s hand again.

“If you'd like that, yes.”

“Of course!” Jongdae’s lips curl into a bright smile. “I really want to, uhm, court you.”

Minseok beams at him, eyes sparkling. He turns into the direction Jongdae wanted to lead him earlier.

“Well, then let’s head back, shall we? So we can meet again, uhm, three days from now?”

Jongdae follows Minseok’s pull, his body flying side by side with the other and his soul shining brightly at the prospect of them meeting again - them  _ courting _ .

“Do we meet at the mushroom in the afternoon again?”

His voice sounds as gleeful as Jongdae feels. They smile at each other, joy spreading through their veins. Minseok nods.

“Perfect~”

* * *

The sky is lovely today, a bright and energetic shade of blue, dotted with pure white clouds. They take many shapes, soft and comforting yet standing out against the azure colour of the sky. If a fairy could fly so high, Jongdae’s sure he would dance between those white, soft cloudy shapes - he’d bounce off the fluffy and heavenly cotton moving above their heads with glee.

But he doesn’t need to fly amidst the clouds to feel his heart soar high.

No. Jongdae’s heart thumps fast enough right now, sitting next to Minseok on this peaceful meadow. Minseok had the idea to meet here, leading Jongdae to this little place of green calmness with a smile ever present. He even brought a cloth to sit or lay down on, to get more comfortable while watching the clouds roll by. A sachet with berries rests between them, too. Minseok must have thought about this meeting, to prepare the sachet and bring the cloth …

A soft sigh leaves Jongdae’s lips and he turns his head to his right.

Instead of soft clouds, his eyes fall upon the beautiful and equally soft features of Minseok - or even softer than the clouds, but Jongdae wouldn’t know. He can’t just reach out to Minseok, to follow the lines of the other’s face glowing beneath the sunshine, not with his gaze but with his fingers. He can’t, right? It would be too sudden, too fast in their three weeks old time of courting. To caress Minseok’s face, to feel the skin underneath his fingertips, soft and smooth … rounded cheeks gaining a lovely shade of red due to his touch.

Jongdae blinks, his own cheeks growing warm.

No. Flying amidst the clouds is not something his heart strives for, not when he has Minseok beside him, not when Jongdae’s allowed to be graced by his presence - so close and yet so far.

In the past three weeks, they have met at different places, showing each other sweet spots of nature to enjoy together. There’s a tree Jongdae passes whenever he scouts past the river of their community, a tree he wanted to show to Minseok because of it’s strange shape. Two trunks grow to swirl around one another, encircling the other’s form - looking somewhat like a gentle embrace. 

Minseok had flown around the trunks, eyes sparkling first with wonder, then with mischief. Which was followed with a comment about the trunks looking like lovers entwined in an intimate act as humans do, that had Jongdae sputter and turn around with his ears burning.

A few days later, they got caught in the rain on their way to the mushroom and had to wait it out in an empty tree stump. Minseok had apologized for making Jongdae uncomfortable during their previous meeting, whereas Jongdae had confessed having witnessed such an intimate scene between humans on one of his scouting tours, ears burning once again. 

To change the topic, he continued with another story of his scouting tours: How he tends to return home with his clothes dirtied from hiding between bushes and that his friend Kyungsoo, who he shares a home flower with, chastises him about it. Jongdae admits not being the best at cleaning and that he’s grateful for Kyungsoo taking care of him so well.

Minseok had agreed, adding a comment about his own thorough cleaning habits - which his friend Sehun often complains about. After a question from Jongdae, Minseok had explained that he met Sehun during work and that he loves to tease him but couldn’t ask for a better friend. Jongdae felt weird, a strange piercing pain in his chest, knowing that he’s not the only one exposed to Minseok’s teasing.

His chest had clutched tight due to a different reason a few meetings later. With his heart thumping strong, warmth had exploded in his chest at the beauty of the situation: Minseok and Jongdae sat amidst a blooming carpet of twinflowers, their blossoms reaching high on their fragile stems and blanketing them in a sweet fragrance. 

But those pretty flowers had paled against the beauty of a flower crown made of yellow everlasting flowers which rested on Jongdae’s blond curls of hair, a courtship gift from Minseok. They had met at the mushroom, Minseok fumbling with something behind his back and when he had offered the gift to Jongdae, Jongdae couldn’t help but hug him. It didn’t last long, his mind catching up with the sudden intimacy and distancing again - but the flower crown had rested atop his head for their whole time together. Minseok’s gaze seemed to not leave Jongdae’s face, purple eyes filled with a weirdly warm shine and causing Jongdae’s stomach to do somersaults.

Back home after the meeting, Jongdae made sure to store the flower crown with care, for it’s a gift he treasures a lot and since it’s made of unwithering flowers, he’s glad this sign of affection will last him for long.

But they didn’t get any physically closer than holding hands or that sudden, fleeting hug - molten gazes burning each other’s cheeks instead. Blushes are still ever present, on both their faces. Jongdae wonders if his cheeks won’t grow warm at the pretty sight of Minseok any time in the future - the chuckles and laughs he receives from Minseok in reaction to his blush are worth it, though.

And it’s not that Jongdae doesn’t enjoy holding hands. To fly side by side, connected in the middle and leading each other in a secured grasp through the fairy circle and sometimes beyond of it, resting and talking about things dear to their hearts with the grounding touch of their locked hands. Their hands seem to fit together perfectly, fingers intertwined and palms touching - Minseok’s slightly cool and Jongdae’s warm.

Right now, their hands don’t touch. Minseok sits to his right, leaning back on his hands, resting atop the cloth with almost a wings-width of a distance. His head is tilted, watching the sky like Jongdae did just moments ago. From this perspective, Jongdae can follow the gentle slope of Minseok’s nose, the up and down of his plush lips. They are stretched into a soft smile, cheeks rounded and skin glowing beneath the sun.

Jongdae’s heart beats faster at the magical sight, the heat on his cheeks growing and he averts his gaze - which lands on Minseok’s hands. The urge to reach out returns, fingers twitching and remembering the feeling of Minseok’s hand in his ...

“Dae?”

He hums, shifting his eyes higher again - meeting Minseok’s concerned look, silver eyebrows slanted softly.

“Everything alright? You look as if your thoughts are flying away with the clouds.”

The comparison has Jongdae chuckle.

“Ah, they’re not.” -  _ Because clouds can’t compare to you, who’s always on my mind. _

But Jongdae definitely doesn’t say that. Minseok’s worried frown doesn’t soften though, so Jongdae hurries for an excuse. With his mind still caught in his urge to get closer to Minseok, he remembers something that could work as a distraction.

“Uh, actually, I’m thinking of, uh ...” Jongdae gulps. “Remember that plant I needed to get when we met?”

Minseok nods slowly.

“That’s for a specific mead for a festival we Dandelions will hold in about a month. It’s an important day, we’re thanking the sun for her warmth and many couples dance beneath her last rays long until the moon shines. It’s something special …” Minseok’s eyes widen, gaining a warm shine and it has Jongdae grow shy. He averts his eyes, fidgeting with his green cardigan. “Hm, and I just, uhm, you know, my friend Kyungsoo will go with the fairy he’s courting, so I won’t see him much and, well, I hope I won’t feel too lonely …”

His fidgeting stops, fingers freezing as Jongdae realizes what his words might insinuate. He wouldn’t be lonely if he’d invite Minseok. Hadn’t the other even voiced interest in tasting and sharing the chocolate mint mead when they first met? Jongdae’s heartbeat speeds up, pumping a sweetness through his veins while the idea of going this step further with Minseok takes shape in his mind. To see Minseok’s lips curl in content as he sips on their mead …

But it wouldn’t only be sharing mead. Going to the Sunlight Festival with a fairy you’re courting … it means you’re asking the Sun for her approval, to secure the connection under her last rays. They’d keep dancing into the night, a leaf above them to represent their bond and to reflect the moonshine, to protect them from the cold of the night.

Jongdae’s mind conjures pictures of Minseok and him dancing in the gentle orange hues of a sunset, a leaf curling over their heads until the moon is at its highest point … But with his heart pounding fast in his chest, something dark lurks its way into his mind. Doubt.

He shouldn’t go this fast, he can’t go this step further - it’s too fast, isn’t it? Courtship is not supposed to be this fast, they should take it slow, not jumping from holding hands to consolidating their bond. Would Minseok even want to? Would he … 

Jongdae’s heart squeezes and his fingers dig into his cardigan, fabric unusually rough to his touch. If Jongdae would invite Minseok to the Sunlight Festival, would Minseok understand the depth of their dance? And if Minseok agrees to the dance, but without knowing the importance of it … Jongdae would basically impose the bonding onto Minseok. He bites his lips, head swimming with a thousand “what if” and “would he” scenarios. A headache grows behind his temples.

The slight pain has him realize the silence. Minseok didn’t say anything since Jongdae stopped himself. With a start, Jongdae looks up, eyes searching for Minseok’s gaze. The other isn’t looking at him and instead of leaning back on his hands, Minseok sits with crossed legs and his shoulders sagged down, poncho enhancing the slumped form. His wings curl at the tips and the sight has a lump grow in Jongdae’s throat.

“Minseok?”

Purple eyes look at him, all the warm content from earlier gone. Minseok’s face is strangely void of emotions and when Jongdae doesn’t say anything further, those plush lips stretch into a smile - tense around the edges.

“Don’t worry Jongdae. With how open and kind you are, I doubt that you’ll be lonely and I’m sure that you’ll have a great experience.”

Jongdae’s heart falls at Minseok’s words. The other’s voice sounds thin and pressed, jaw clenched. It’s obvious that Minseok’s disappointed, hurt even. His words … they have an assumption build in Jongdae’s mind. Did Minseok expect him to invite him to the festival? Were Jongdae’s worries about being too fast, about Minseok not wanting to go, all wrong? Did he worsen it all by not asking Minseok?

Jongdae’s temples throb with the renewed storm of troubled thoughts. But he ignores it. If Minseok wants to go to the Sunlight Festival with him, Jongdae shouldn’t worry about being too fast in their courtship. Minseok sounded so dull and sad, his face turned away from Jongdae now - as if Jongdae crushed every hope Minseok had. The realization hurts, but it has something grow as well.

Instead of the doubt from earlier, courage slowly forms within Jongdae. Minseok wants to be invited? Then Jongdae will ask him to the Sunlight Festival, to dance with him beneath the last rays of the evening sun - he should definitely explain the meaning of their dance though. To be sure not to impose on Minseok … With courage clearing his thoughts, Jongdae doesn’t hesitate any further to communicate this remaining insecurity.

“I’m such a fool … I’m sorry, Minseok.” He clears his throat. “Would you- No, I should explain first. I wasn’t clear enough earlier I think, that-”

A tiny raindrop lands on Jongdae’s cheek. 

It’s only a small one, but it breaks through Jongdae’s concentration and has him look upwards. The sky is dark now, the pure white of the clouds earlier dirtied with grey and the air tastes of rain. Jongdae frowns. How did he miss the signs? Usually he’d notice any rain clouds nearby, was he that deep in thought?

“Jongdae?”

Minseok’s voice interrupts Jongdae’s confusion, bringing his focus back to the present. He turns to Minseok, who’s hovering above the ground and clutching the sachet with the berries to his chest. Another glance at the darkening sky has Jongdae choose not to risk it, so he hurries to gather the cloth and motions to Minseok to fly to one of the bushes lining the meadow.

Flying through the branches and leaves, they find a nice spot to rest on a young twig with a view onto the meadow. The place they had settled on in the meadow is now wet, more and more drops of rain falling from the sky, growing in size and starting to collect in little puddles. Staring at them growing bigger, reflecting the dark sky and with the cloth as a messy ball beneath his hands, clutched to his front, Jongdae sighs. 

There’s a soft hum to his left and Jongdae glances at Minseok, who’s watching the meadow as well. But his expression is no longer riddled with hurt, no tension left and lips stretching into a soft smile. It has Jongdae inhale a deep breath, collecting any courage he had moments ago.

“Minseok …” Remembering the disappointment on Minseok’s face earlier, Jongdae wants to apologize and return to his explanation. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel bad.”

“It’s okay.” Minseok turns to him with warmth back in his gaze. “Really, I understand.” He sighs. “Please, let’s not linger on this. Let’s not … worry too much, okay? I think it’s alright as it is.”

Jongdae frowns beneath his disheveled bangs and motions to the rain.

“Even with this?”

His question has Minseok chuckle.

“Yes, even with the rain.” 

Before Jongdae realizes what happens, Minseok scoots closer to him on the twig. Now with their wings and arms touching, Jongdae can feel Minseok’s warmth - it sends a soft shudder down his spine, cheeks heating up. Minseok chuckles again, louder this time and he’s close enough for his breath to tickle Jongdae’s cheek.

“This way I can huddle for warmth without faking an excuse.”

“Huh?”

Jongdae looks to Minseok, astonished at the brazen words. But his heart thumps fast, hopeful, at Minseok’s closeness after the accidental rejection of Jongdae. Maybe he still has a chance to explain himself-

“Minseok, I wanted-”

“Jongdae-”

They both stop, staring into each other’s eyes - a soft chuckle bubbles past Jongdae’s lips at this situation getting more ridiculous every second. Minseok’s eyes turn tender then, gaining that warm shine while he looks at Jongdae. It has Jongdae grow shy, lowering his gaze and motioning to Minseok to continue talking.

“Uhm, okay ...” Minseok’s voice sounds nervous all of the sudden and Jongdae looks up again, concern furrowing his brows. But he’s taken aback at Minseok’s steady gaze on him, a gentleness in them that has Jongdae’s cheeks heat up even further. Minseok smiles, a bit hesitant around the edges, but his expression is still warm and ... determined?

“Jongdae, I noticed, uh, I noticed that you still hesitate when reaching for my hand.” Similar to his words, Minseok reaches for Jongdae’s fingers. “You always act so shy about physical contact and with what just happened … it's clear you need the safety of your own pace. But for me, uh, if it isn't clear to you, I am bewitched by your sweetness." Minseok chuckles, his cheeks gaining a soft reddish hue. "So, I plead you to allow me to ask you for one thing, one selfish desire of mine.” 

Minseok squeezes their hands, holding their eye-contact with a growing weight. Jongdae's stomach swirls with warmth and despite not being completely sure about what Minseok will ask, there's  _ hope.  _ So he nods, trusting Minseok - who exhales a shaky but relieved breath. 

“Thank you, Dae. Okay… " Minseok takes a deep breath. "May I kiss you?”

Jongdae’s eyes grow wide, eyebrows disappearing behind his bangs and his heart stuttering in his chest - exploding with warmth only seconds later. He nods again, slowly at first and when Minseok’s lips stretch into a fond smile, Jongdae’s nodding turns excited, his bangs bopping with his movement.

It has Minseok chuckle, then he reaches for Jongdae’s cheek with his hand, his touch gentle and sending shivers down Jongdae’s spine. A soundless sigh escapes his lips when Minseok’s hand moves behind his ear, touching his neck and urging Jongdae to tilt his head. With his heart pounding, Jongdae closes his eyes and leans a bit forward - then, Minseok’s lips meet his.

It’s overwhelming at first, the soft press of Minseok’s plush lips causing Jongdae’s head to swim in white noise. Their kiss is gentle, lips fitting against each other warm and tender and then Minseok’s hand slides from his neck over his chest until it rests on his waist, sending shudders through Jongdae’s body. The weight of the touch adds to the swirl of sensations rushing through him and his fingers twitch to reach out, to caress Minseok’s cheek and create those shudders in Minseok too.

And now Jongdae doesn’t need to hesitate anymore - he’s allowed to reach out, to follow the lines of Minseok’s face, to feel the skin underneath his fingertips, soft and smooth. Minseok gasps against his lips, causing Jongdae to break their kiss and smile. He opens his eyes, relishing in the sight of Minseok’s round cheeks blushing beneath his fingertips. It has him inhale a deep breath of much needed air, filling his lungs with a sweet berry scent -  _ Minseok. _

The warmth in Jongdae’s chest is overtaken by a stronger urge and there’s nothing stopping him to lean back in for another kiss, hungry to taste the sweetness of Minseok’s lips again. Minseok meets him just as eager, lips welcoming Jongdae’s and there’s no hesitation left in them. Jongdae leans forward even more, causing Minseok to tilt back and the swirling ball of energy in his gut burns through Jongdae’s veins, savouring the heat of Minseok against his lips. Minseok’s grip on his waist tightens, fingers digging into Jongdae’s cardigan and it grounds Jongdae enough not to be swallowed by the flames raging through him.

When they part again, faces still close and their panted breaths mixing in the air - Minseok and Jongdae grin at each other. A few heartbeats pass with them simply gazing at each other, their cheeks warmed with a blush. Their thighs touch, the tips of their wings jittery with joy. The flaming ball in Jongdae’s chest settles into a comforting swell of affection and suddenly, Jongdae’s mind is clear of any doubt and insecurity.

“Minseok, would you …” Jongdae’s voice is shaky and he clears his throat, lowering his hands to take Minseok’s, interlacing their fingers atop Jongdae’s lap. Minseok sends him a soft smile, encouraging Jongdae to keep talking. “Would you go one step further with me?”

“What do you mean?”

Minseok’s silver eyebrows furrow in confusion and Jongdae hastens to explain.

“I’m sorry for giving into my doubt earlier and hurting you with my words. But I-I wanted to ask ... “ Jongdae squeezes their hands, looking at Minseok with a tender gaze. “Will you accompany me to the Sunlight Festival? I-I want you at my side when we celebrate and, uh, I want to dance with you.”

But before Minseok can respond, Jongdae shakes his head gently.

“Before you decide on your answer, I-I need to explain. Uhm, the festival is important in a Dandelion’s courtship and us being there as a couple would mean more than you probably expect.” A shaky inhale. “We’re not only celebrating the sun’s warmth, but also the l-love between fairies. Couples dance beneath the rays of the sun to ask for her approval of their connection until she goes to sleep. They’re given a leaf to symbolize their bond and protect their warmth while they dance until the moon shines upon them.”

Minseok’s eyes grow wide at Jongdae’s words, the red on his cheeks intensifying at the meaning of them.

“Jongdae … that sounds beautiful.” His voice sounds gentle, causing Jongdae’s heart to jump in his chest. He looks at Minseok with hope in his gaze, eyebrows curled upwards beneath his bangs and his own cheeks burning as well. His gaze is met with a soft smile. “Dae, it would be a pleasure to dance with you. Together.”

A breathless gasp escapes Jongdae’s lips.

“Y-you mean-”

“Yes, I’ll gladly take that step further with you.”

Minseok grins, his eyes warm and filled with affection and Jongdae surges forward, snaking his arms around Minseok’s back and wings to hug him close to his chest. Tears of joy and relief turn his sight blurry, but there’s laughter on his lips - mixing with Minseok’s giggles, tickling where their chests touch. 

* * *

Jongdae’s heart feels as warm as his wings do, with the rays of the sun shining on his back ever since they sat down half an hour ago. Minseok is seated across from him, a table made of bark between them with their mugs filled with mead on top of it. Jongdae’s still drinking his first one, while Minseok is happily sipping on his second round.

When they arrived, Minseok had been especially curious about the mead and immediately asked one of the fairies handing out mead for a mug. After having a tentative nip, the first mug was emptied rather fast. It had Jongdae’s lips stretch into a relieved smile, glad to share the mead with him and see Minseok enjoying one aspect of the Festival so far. 

Right now, his smile is small and instead of drinking his mead, Jongdae’s trying to look everywhere but at the gorgeous sight of Minseok - with his fluffy silver hair free of any beret pushing it down, looking so enticingly soft that Jongdae’s fingers twitch. Instead of reaching out though, he fidgets with the bracelet around his wrist that Minseok gave to him earlier. They had met at the border of their settlements and when Jongdae arrived to pick up Minseok and lead him to the Festival grounds, Minseok had stopped him. With his eyes sparkling, he’d given Jongdae a bracelet fitting to the unwithering flower crown he gave to Jongdae a while ago - which is resting on Jongdae’s blond curls now as well.  _ “It fits your pretty yellow blouse~”, _ Minseok had said with a blush decorating his round cheeks. 

In contrast to the yellow of Jongdae, a soft periwinkle colour is dusted on Minseok’s eyelids, reaching up to his temples and enhancing his expressive, purple eyes even more. And ever since Jongdae had shown Minseok around the centre of the Dandelion’s settlement, leading him to a bark table to sit down - those gorgeous eyes have been glinting at Jongdae with a warm shine. It’s another reason why he keeps averting his gaze with a blush on his cheeks, looking around the Festival grounds instead.

The centre of his settlement is a cozy place, with warm brown colours and lively greenery, with leaf lanterns floating everywhere. Their light is dimmed for now, to not rival the sunshine but Jongdae knows, when the sun has set and the moonshine is not yet highlighting the dancing couples, those glowing leaves will look like green stars embracing them all in their soft light. They float around the rather unshapely centre, some are hung up on the lower branches of nearby living plants, which line the edge of the Festival grounds. A few more lanterns hover around the several tables placed in a circle on the hardened earthy floor.

There are only two spots without any tables: one is located at a corner of the centre and occupied by musicians, who are playing a soft tune at the moment. An empty space in front of them seems to wait for the main singer of this evening. Jongdae doesn’t know who will sing, he was too distracted and nervous preparing for the dance part of the evening to catch who was selected for the traditional singing.

The dancing … Jongdae is as excited about it as he is dreading to expose his rusty dancing skills to Minseok. Shadows of being made fun of for his wobbly knees and failing leg-wings coordination echo in his head. But there’s still time until the dance, its beginning will be announced when the first song is sung and since the singer isn’t at their place yet, Jongdae tries not to worry about the dancing yet. In addition to that, he practiced a lot so that he doesn’t embarrass himself and he’s sure there won’t be anyone making fun of him now - especially not with Minseok’s support at his side. Jongdae’s fidgeting with the bracelet doesn’t stop though.

The other space without tables is designated for the dancing and it’s located in the middle of the Festival ground, surrounded by the tables and free of any plant’s branches reaching above it - to allow the dancing fairies to ascend higher while dancing, if they want to do so. The glowing leaf lanterns are sparse there too, giving room to the warming rays of the sun entirely.

There are no fairies in the dance area yet, sitting or standing at the bark tables instead. The sound of their voices chatting with each other fills the air, creating a comfortable rumble of background noise together with the slow music played. Jongdae spots a few obvious expressions of affection, fairies sitting with their wings touching and some even stealing a kiss that has Jongdae averting his gaze to grant them some privacy.

It reminds him of the previous days filled with shared kisses with Minseok. They had mostly spent their past meetings at that meadow they first kissed at, lying on Minseok’s cloth and cuddling close. Their lips would meet, connecting in soft kisses. Sometimes it was Minseok initiating it, sometimes Jongdae. And sometimes, the kiss would turn deep, feverish and heated, overwhelming Jongdae. He’d hide the blush on his cheeks and ears by squishing his face into the crook of Minseok’s neck, inhaling the comforting berry scent of the other. The endearing chuckle of Minseok would then tickle his ears, hands caressing his back in comfort. The memory has Jongdae feel his cheeks grow warmer now too, so he tries his best to will down the blush and keeps looking around.

Everyone is dressed nicely, many wear the Dandelion’s signature white skirt which is tightened at the waist with a green band. Jongdae’s wearing the same skirt, with his yellow blouse tucked into the band, knowing how well it enhances his small waist and how much fun it’ll be to see the skirt billow while dancing. 

If Minseok doesn’t decide to overthink their connection when he sees Jongdae’s attempt at dancing. Jongdae shakes his head at the thought, his heart beating strong and sure of Minseok’s affection. It skips a beat when something warm touches Jongdae’s hands, his fidgeting with the bracelet coming to a sudden halt. 

“Jongdae?”

Minseok’s voice is soft and when Jongdae looks at him, those lovely eyes are filled with slight concern. Minseok glances around, before his gaze falls back upon Jongdae.

“Is everything alright?”

Minseok takes Jongdae’s hand, his nails coloured a light shade of blue similar to his eyeshadow and he caresses the back of Jongdae’s hand with his thumb. Jongdae suppresses a shiver at the gentle touch and clears his throat, nodding hesitantly.

“Yeah … I’m just nervous.” He sends Minseok a smile, lips curled at the edges and cheeks starting to warm up yet again. “And y-you look very beautiful, Min.”

His words cause Minseok to grin, showing his gum and Jongdae’s heart thumps faster at the sight.

“You look breathtaking as well, I can’t take my gaze off of you … “ 

Minseok trails off, not continuing and squeezing their hands instead. The soft gesture fills Jongdae's chest with warmth, so he tilts his head a bit and looks at Minseok from beneath his long eyelashes, the smile on his lips turning soft as well. Jongdae catches how Minseok’s eyes widen for a second and the other’s grin disappears, round cheeks growing rosy instead and Minseok averts his gaze, clearing his throat. 

“Did you, uhm, did you see your friend while looking around?”

Eyes widening in realization that he hasn't spotted Kyungsoo yet, Jongdae shakes his head and turns to look for him. Guilt grows in him, he was so anxious about the dance with Minseok that he didn’t even think about his friend’s own courtship and dance. Eyes flitting from table to table, Jongdae tries to spot the familiar silhouette of Kyungsoo and it doesn’t take long to find him. When Jongdae’s eyes fall upon his friend, the smile on his lips grows wide and he motions to Minseok that he’s found Kyungsoo.

His friend is seated on a nutshell, lap full of a bubbly fairy that Jongdae recognizes as Baekhyun, one of the fairies responsible for their glowing leaf lanterns and the receiver of several courtship gifts from Kyungsoo. Jongdae remembers days of needing to reassure Kyungsoo that his gifts aren’t too simple, too pragmatic for a lively fairy like Baekhyun. And he was right - Baekhyun’s wearing a cloak Kyungsoo gave to him. It’s a pretty garment, sleek and minimalistic but vibrant, with the deep yellow colour of their settlement’s flower, contrasting nicely with the forest green colour of Kyungsoo’s wings. 

They look content, skin glowing in the late afternoon sun. Baekhyun’s lips keep moving, but he’s too far away for Jongdae to hear what he’s talking about. Jongdae can feel his heart thump with joy for his friend when he sees how Kyungsoo doesn’t stop smiling while listening, his big eyes focussed on Baekhyun and no one else. There’s a cheeky fondness in Kyungsoo’s gaze that has Jongdae feel the affection he holds for Baekhyun and he wonders … Does Minseok look this enamoured when he’s gazing at him like that, too?

Jongdae’s cheeks grow warm, turning back to Minseok and catching him staring at his face with a smile on his lips as well. And there’s that warm shine in those lovely, purple eyes … something warm and tender settles in Jongdae’s chest. 

“Uh ...” Jongdae clears his throat, ignoring the joyful beating of his heart. “Yeah, uh, the one with green wings would be Kyungsoo.”

Minseok hums, but his eyes never leave Jongdae’s face.

“He looks happy, y-your friend, I mean.”

Minseok’s voice sounds like he means someone different though and Jongdae smiles.

“He is.” Tilting his head, Jongdae holds their eye-contact. “And I think he wouldn’t want to be anywhere different.”

His words cause plush lips to stretch into a bright smile, cheeks turning squishy and Jongdae’s fingers twitch in Minseok’s hold. Seeing the depth in Minseok’s gaze has the heart in Jongdae’s chest beat strong and warm, thumping affection through his veins. But before he can do anything to follow the call of his heart, a voice breaks through the background noise.

“Fellow fairies, the evening is nigh.” 

Breaking their eye-contact with reluctance, Jongdae turns to the previously empty spot in front of the musicians. There’s a fairy now, small in height and with a slender physique, but their voice rings clear and bright throughout the Festival ground.

“We shall thank the sun for her light and love. I ask of you to raise your mead and pay your respect to the mother of nature.”

Mugs filled with mead are raised all around, some spilling a few drops of golden liquid. Jongdae raises his own mug with his free hand, glancing at Minseok to be sure he follows as well. He catches the other holding his mug high with his eyes looking around, sparkles of joy and amazement in them. Jongdae’s lips stretch into a relieved smile, then he looks back at his raised mug and the sunshine reflected on the mead - thanking the sun for her warmth and for she allowed him to meet Minseok.

A few moments of silence pass, some fairies having their eyes closed in silent respect and then the fairy’s voice can be heard again.

“Now, we shall accompany mother sun to her sleep beyond the horizon with the traditional dance of couples.”

At the words, Jongdae’s heart thumps hard with nervosity in his chest all of the sudden, noticing how several fairies fly to the empty dance area in the middle. He turns back to Minseok, meeting his gaze that’s still filled with sparkles and adoration. The sight erases any doubt in Jongdae’s mind and the warmth in Jongdae’s chest calms the fast rhythm of his heart.

Minseok is here, Minseok accepts their connection and holds Jongdae dear. They will dance together - earning the approval of the sun and leading her to her sleep safely. They will dance together - to settle their connection into an unbreakable bond.

A soft tune resounds throughout the Festival grounds, soon joined by a tender singing voice. Jongdae knows this song, knows how it starts gently to build into a joyful melody. Excitement and determination grow in Jongdae, sending pulses of energy through his veins. Filled with feelings of affection and the surety they are returned, Jongdae squeezes their hands and stands up.

“Minseok, would you grant me this dance?”

Minseok grins, eyes full of stars and warmth.

“With pleasure.”

Jongdae grins as well and with his heart pounding in his chest, he leads Minseok to the dancing area. They evade a few couples that already started dancing in a slow rhythm that matches the soft beginning of the song and before Jongdae realizes what happens, Minseok places his left hand on Jongdae’s waist. The right one keeps Jongdae’s left hand in a tender grasp, warm and secure. Their eyes meet and Jongdae recognizes that shine in Minseok’s gaze. It keeps those doubtful thoughts about his rusty dancing skills at bay, so he doesn’t tense up and stays relaxed when Minseok leads him to begin their dance. 

There’s no hesitation in their steps, following the slow pace of the song for a few heartbeats until Jongdae notices the instruments increasing their speed. Before he can check if Minseok noticed it as well, he feels the other squeeze his hand and adjust their pace to the new rhythm. A smile grows on Jongdae’s lips, warmth blooming in his chest at the feeling of safety in Minseok’s hold.

The sun is warm on their skin, her light shining upon them and the other dancing couples. At first, Jongdae’s eyes look around to pay attention to any possible collision, but Minseok evades any source of interruption of their dance and thus, Jongdae feels reassured enough to keep his gaze fixed on Minseok’s face. Those lovely round cheeks are highlighted by the soft rays of light and so is the gentle slope of Minseok’s nose. The blue colour dusted on his temples seems to glow, keeping Jongdae’s attention on those expressive, purple eyes.

They return his gaze with that warm shine in them, allowing Jongdae to get lost in their depth. And he feels good, safe to let go of any thoughts and just follow Minseok’s lead while they dance to the music. Its tune turns more lively with every passing minute, the singer’s voice bright and filling the elated melody with glee. That glee reflects in Minseok’s smile and Jongdae smiles as well, eyes scrunching yet still gazing into Minseok’s eyes. Their eye-contact is only interrupted when Minseok glances around, alert to the couples moving around them. 

Soon, the song ends. But no one stops moving, the next song starts only a heartbeat later and continues the rhythm of the first one perfectly, allowing them to keep their pace. This one has more vocal runs, complimenting the instruments nicely and Jongdae catches himself humming along. The smile on Minseok’s lips brightens, then he leans closer and squeezes their hands.

“I love your voice, Dae.”

Joy explodes in Jongdae’s chest and he giggles, squeezing back. They keep dancing, sometimes on the ground, sometimes in the air and then back on the ground. There’s not a moment where Jongdae feels ungraceful or embarrassed, trusting and feeling secure in Minseok’s hold.

With the next change of rhythm, Minseok raises his hand holding Jongdae’s and Jongdae accepts the offer within a heartbeat. Stepping backwards, keeping his wings lowered - he let’s Minseok swirl him around. His skirt billows around his legs, happiness spreading throughout his body and Jongdae laughs.

“Again!”

Minseok laughs as well, a crystal clear sound of happiness, his cheeks round and squishy. Without hesitation, he leads Jongdae into another turn, swirling him around - eyes never leaving Jongdae’s face, adoration clear in them.

They keep dancing, following the music’s rhythm with their hearts beating in mutual joy and excitement. Minseok swirls Jongdae a few more times, eliciting more laughter from Jongdae’s curled lips. The smiles on their faces never fade, cheeks blushed from the heat of the dance, the receding light of the evening sun and the warmth in their hearts all together. 

They dance until their breathing is fast, Jongdae’s bangs start to stick to his forehead and they have to slow down to adjust to the music. The songs change into softer tunes in time with the sky growing a colourful mix of oranges and reds, getting darker in hue as well. And when the sun had set completely, her bright silhouette no longer visible and the sky’s burning red dimming down into a gentle, deep purple in goodbye - the soft melody ends and the musicians cease their play.

“Fellow fairies.” The voice of the singer can be heard again and Jongdae’s heart skips a beat, knowing what follows next. “The sun has gone to sleep and has thus approved your courtship. It is now time to set the bond between you. Bring the leaves!”

With his gaze still on Minseok, Jongdae sees how purple eyes widen at the words of the singer. Jongdae squeezes their hands, there’s nervosity growing in his stomach. But he smiles at Minseok, trying to reassure them both, before turning to look for the fairies who bring the leaves. His sight is aided by new leaf lanterns swaying above their heads in the dark air, glowing their soft green light.

The singer continues, voice swelling in elation.

“These leaves shall represent your devotion and protect your warmth from the coldness of the night. Please wait until all leaves have found their respective couple, we will then resume dancing until the moon is at its highest point.”

Jongdae spots the three fairies making their way through the dancing area, several leaves bound together as a bundle in their hands. Various kinds of leaves can be seen, some with long stems and some an unusual yellow or pink colour. A few of them have a symbol either embroidered or painted onto the smooth surface - Jongdae’s hands get a bit clammy when he recognizes a particular leaf getting closer to them.

The fairy holding it arrives at their side moments later and Jongdae doesn’t hesitate to reach for a leaf, knowing exactly which one to take. But his hand shakes a bit, the nervosity in his stomach turning into a tight knot. When his fingers curl around the stem, Jongdae sends the fairy a small and grateful smile while his thoughts tumble around in his mind.

This is it, this is the leaf that Jongdae had asked to be prepared for them. The leaf that shall unify their bond …

When Jongdae turns back to face Minseok, his hold on the leaf is still shaking. But Minseok’s there, smile tender and eyes shining and reaching for the leaf as well. The touch of Minseok’s palm on the back of his hand is grounding, warm fingers on his and the knot of nervosity in Jongdae’s stomach unravels with a sigh.

“Minseok, I-” Jongdae has to clear his throat, seeking and finding comfort in those purple eyes gazing at him with adoration. “This leaf was grown and made for us. I-I requested it to be embroidered with a symbol of our bond, something I thought would remind us of the beginnings and hopefully herald a prosperous future.”

His heart thumps fast when the words have left his mouth, seeing how Minseok’s lips open to let out a soft “ _ Oh _ ”. The cuteness of it causes Jongdae to smile at him and then they both look upwards and at the leaf. 

Jongdae knows what he’ll see, but the sight of the embroidered raindrop in the middle of the leaf still has him marvel at the intricate handcraft. The shape of the raindrop is stitched with a shade of blue not so unfamiliar to the colour dusted on Minseok’s temples. It changes its hue the rounder the bottom of the drop grows, turning into a deeper navy blue. There are swirls and dots of different patterns created by the blue thread woven through the leathery, green skin of the leaf.

Jongdae can hear Minseok inhale a deep breath, then he feels how the other lets go of Jongdae’s hand around the stem - before he can miss Minseok’s warmth, the other takes the stem into his grasp alongside Jongdae and his fingertips meet Jongdae’s in reassurance.

“Then let’s hold on to it together and fly into the future at each other’s side.”

Minseok’s voice sounds tender and when Jongdae looks back at him, the warmth is reflected in those lovely purple eyes that hold a depth that has Jongdae’s heart pounding. They smile at each other, a strong light of affection glowing in both their chests and Jongdae can’t keep himself back from expressing this feeling of being  _ complete  _ \- he leans forward, ignoring the stem digging into his cheek and places a soft kiss onto Minseok’s lips. He doesn’t linger, pulling back immediately and sending Minseok a bright smile.

“Let’s keep holding onto each other, Minseok.”

Minseok’s eyes shimmer, cheeks growing an endearing rosy colour and he opens his mouth. But before a word can leave his lips, a soft tune wafts through the air. The voice of the singer joins in a few moments later, adding into the heartwarming harmonies. Minseok’s expression relaxes, gaze turning tender and his free hand finds its place on Jongdae’s waist once again. It has Jongdae sigh in content, placing his own hand on Minseok’s chest and feeling the soft fabric of the other’s poncho beneath his fingertips. His body doesn’t hesitate to follow the delicate push of Minseok’s lead to gently sway to the music.

Their dance now is different, with their hands holding the leaf between them and their bodies close in the mellow darkness of the night - it feels more intimate. It has Jongdae feel grateful for the leaf curling above their heads, hiding them a bit from the other couples swaying around them. But the thoughts about others are soon erased by the alluring sight of Minseok being so close to him, their breaths mingling beneath the leaf.

They follow the soft rhythm of a mellow melody, rocking from left to right and slowly moving in a circle while their gazes never leave each other’s eyes. Their fingers touch around the stem, hearts beating in time with one another. The air is cool around them, the sky a deep purple almost black in colour. The moon is not yet shining upon them, only the green light of the leaf lanterns above highlighting their surroundings like little green stars.

Their dance goes on for a few songs before the moon appears and the leaf lanterns recede their glow, expressing their respect for the moonshine. The atmosphere changes, the white light of the moon encasing them in a magical glow. It highlights the roundness of Minseok’s cheeks and nose, causing Jongdae’s cheeks to feel warmer at the ethereal beauty in front of him. Minseok notices his blush, lips stretching into a soft smile and the sight has Jongdae’s mouth mumble words on their own, expressing the feelings that keep his heart beating.

“I’m so glad you accepted to dance with me. I can’t … I’m so grateful to you, to the sun for she allowed us to be together.” Jongdae takes a big inhale, calmed by Minseok’s sweet berry scent. “Thank you for choosing me, Minseok.”

His words cause Minseok to chuckle with endearment, eyes sparkling and the other leans closer - his comforting scent embracing Jongdae.

“How could I not? You already had my heart captured from the beginning, handsome scout.”

“Wha-” Jongdae splutters, eyes growing wide and cheeks heating up. “You, what, you-” 

Minseok’s expression turns cheeky, but his eyes speak of warmth. Jongdae sighs in amusement and he shakes his head a bit, a smile forming on his lips. Adoration warms him from within and he looks back at Minseok, while his hand on Minseok’s chest follows the silver embroidery on the poncho until he stops right above the other’s heart.

“Then I’ll protect your heart like the precious treasure it is.” 

Jongdae leans closer now as well, noticing Minseok’s breath hitching. But before Minseok can answer, Jongdae’s hand wanders from the other’s chest to the back of his neck and Jongdae continues, voice filled with affection. 

“And I will put my heart into your hold, trusting you to keep it safe as well … because that’s where it belongs.”

Their gazes meet, a deep devotion shared between them and then they both lean closer. Jongdae notices Minseok moving the stem a bit away, but his mind doesn’t think about that any longer when those plush lips meet his. The touch is soft at first, their lips moving against each other in a gentle and slow way. Jongdae feels Minseok’s breath on his skin, cooling to the blush on his cheeks and there’s that familiar scent of Minseok making Jongdae feel secure and protected.

With the leaf curling above their heads, hiding them from anyone’s sight and reflecting the moonlight - their kiss turns deeper. Minseok’s lips ask for more, warm and hot against Jongdae’s mouth. There’s no hesitation or embarrassment keeping Jongdae from meeting the request, feeling Minseok’s grip on his waist tighten. He hums, nibbling on Minseok’s lower lip and with his heart singing of happiness, feeling complete - Jongdae pours all the affection he holds for Minseok into the kiss, promising each other future days filled with love.


End file.
